


Sweet Taste of Thanks

by kitkat2010



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern, My First Smut, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat2010/pseuds/kitkat2010
Summary: Fluff/Slice of life/modern romanceOriginally posted on Aarinfantasy 2009. This was my first M/M story, written for a contest. Who knew I'd go on to author 30+ original M/M romance works, some published, others for free!!Umm... yeah, you can tell it was my first time writing smut!





	Sweet Taste of Thanks

A cool breeze quickly wisped through the window seal causing him to shiver. He looked out the window and noticed the full moon starting to rise just above the trees outside. It's face stared back down at him.  
  
Summer seemed to turn into winter extremely fast. He thought about the last summer in which he returned to his parent's house after spending the previous semester at college. They were a serious pair of folks who were insistent on pushing their morals onto their son. And although he dealt with listening to his parents groan about every thing to him last summer; he also could remember a face he had never seen before peering at him from behind this man's long brown hair.  
  
He tried to study his Psychology book but he just couldn't seem to get this man's face out of his mind.   
  
“Jonathan!” He heard a voice come from the door.  
  
He turned his head to see his dorm advisor peeking his head in the door.   
  
Jonathan sighed aloud and set his book face down on his lap.  
  
“What is it, Tim?” Jonathan questioned.  
  
“Listen, if you're leaving campus for Thanksgiving break, you need to get your request into me soon.” Timothy said as he stood in the doorway.  
  
“Well, you should already know that I am not leaving.” Jonathan responded with another sigh.  
  
Timothy walked in the room more leaving the door propped open to expose the hallway on the other side of the wall. Jonathan noticed several students walking quietly by his door; then he looked back at Tim.   
  
He had a very conservative look about him with his navy blue tie hanging on the outside of his white collared shirt which was tucked into his navy blue khakis. He looked like a professor; however, he was a student himself.  
  
“Hey, if you have any problems you can talk to me. I'm always here... well except for the usual summer break and winter break.” Timothy assured.  
  
“No, I am okay. Really. I have to finish my studies but thank you for the offer.” Jonathan said, uninterested.  
  
Timothy shook his head and then left the room; closing the door behind himself.  
  
 _Yeah, I wouldn't even consider talking to him about any of my problems_ , Jonathan thought to himself.

The next day Jonathan woke to the sound of a crowd of students in the hallway. They were all morning students; quickly scattering out the front door of the dorms to make it to class in time.  
  
He rolled around in his bed grumbling to himself. He did not want to get up and start the day since he was awake until early morning hours working on his studies. Then, a recognizable face came into his thoughts.   
  
It was a mysterious face; one he had seen last summer but couldn't put a name to. If only he had met this mysterious man. He had beautiful baby blue eyes and brown hair that hung down over his shoulders hiding one side of his face. His hair looked extremely soft and Jonathan longed to brush his fingers through it like a comb.   
  
However, he was unsure if this man would even be interested.  
  
Jonathan placed both hands up to his face and tried to wipe away any thoughts about the mysterious face from his mind. He pulled the covers off of himself and felt the cold breeze from the window sneak in and touch the bare skin on his legs; which made him quickly jump out of bed.   
  
I really wish they would fix that window!, he thought to himself.  
  
He scoured the room for his jeans. Even though the dorm had strict rules on keeping rooms clean and tidy; Jonathan had a bad habit of making a mess.   
  
Books of each subject lay scattered on the floor while soda cans and old food wrappers covered the rest of the carpet. Finally, he found his pair of dirty stone washed jeans laying on the floor at the foot of his bed.   
  
As he slipped his jeans over his legs, he glanced up at his alarm clock. Ten o'clock!  
  
“Shit!” He murmured as he stumbled to get his jeans on.  
He was going to be late for his first class which didn't start until eleven; but he was starving and the building he needed to be at was off campus about ten blocks away.  
  
Jonathan picked up his books from the floor and began stuffing them into his back-pack. Then, he shuffled through his pants pockets digging for change but found none.   
  
_Damn! Can't even afford a bite to eat this morning!_ The thought ran through his mind.  
  
As a last resort, he grabbed an old bag of Doritos he had been snacking on the night before and hurried out the door, locking it before moving down the stairs and out the front doors of the dorm.  
  
However, just as he was headed down the front sidewalk a horde of people blocked his way. Jonathan was an extremely impatient person. He checked his wrist watch. Ten fifteen! He tried to walk past the crowd when he heard some of the younger women screaming in horror; this seemed interesting now. He quickly pushed past the people who stood there watching as he tried to get closer to action.

When he finally reached the middle of the crowd, he noticed a body laying in the road. Drops of blood paved the path the person took. The first drop starting at the middle of the road with the last ending where the body lay silently still.  
  
“What happened?” Jonathan asked to the woman who stood next to him.   
  
Her hands up to her face as she stood crying loudly.   
  
“He was hit! By... by a car!” She stuttered.  
  
Jonathan hoped onto the road to get a better look at the man who lay injured on the ground. He crouched down next to the body noticing there was no visible injuries on the legs or arms. Then he slowly leaned in to look at the man's face.   
  
_Oh ****! It's him!_ Jonathan thought.  
  
The mysterious face from the summer was laying there beside Jonathan. The man looked up at Jonathan who now was more concerned for this man's wellbeing than his classes.   
  
“Help me...” The man whispered with pain in his eyes.  
  
“The ambulance is on it's way,” Jonathan consoled the man.   
  
Jonathan felt an extreme need to get a better look at the man's face. He brushed aside the man's hair away from his face revealing the injury that was causing the man pain. A large open wound on the man's forehead grabbed Jonathan's attention.  
  
Finally, he heard the sirens of the ambulance coming down the road.   
  
Jonathan remained kneeling beside the man until the vehicle pulled up beside them and the team of EMT's rushed out of the vehicle.  
  
They pushed Jonathan aside and quickly went to the injured man's aid.  
  
It seemed to last forever, like as if time slowed down just for this purpose.   
  
Jonathan stood there watching as the team heaved the man onto a stretcher and wheeled him to the back of the ambulance.   
  
Why? How could it happen? Our first meeting... this isn't how it should be, Jonathan thought to himself as he caught himself chewing on his fingernail.  
  
Later that evening, Jonathan sat on his bed with his book upon his lap.   
  
However, he couldn't concentrate on the study material... he could only think about that man's face. The pain he must have felt made Jonathan tremble. If only he knew his name; he could visit the man in the hospital and console him.

Weeks past by and Thanksgiving break was causing a lot of stir in the halls.

Students were rushing by Jonathan's door with bags packed ready for the break. But he just sat on his bed with his book in his hands. He was ready for some peace for once.

But just as he was dreaming of having an entire dorm to himself, a knock came at the door.

“Just a second,” He hollered.

He set his book down on the bed and stepped down on the floor. Before he could make it to the door, it swung open and Tim stood there staring at him.

“Oh, sorry.” Tim apologized.

“What do you want?” Jonathan wondered.

“You're sure you're okay, Jon? Two weeks practically with nothing do to...” Tim answered.

“I won't be bored.” Jonathan interrupted.

“Well, how about a drink?” Tim said suddenly.

“Hmm?” Jonathan was surprised. Was Tim asking him out?

“So you won't be bored but how about being lonely?” Tim asked.

Jonathan stood there shocked. He didn't know how to answer.

Timothy walked inside the room and closed the door behind himself.

He's actually closing the door? Jonathan thought. Normally, he leaves it wide open!

Tim walked closer to Jonathan and stood there in front of him. He reached out his hand and placed it lightly on Jonathan's shoulder making him shudder.

Timothy then pulled Jonathan towards him wrapping one arm around Jon's shoulders while the other hand cupped over Jon's chin to force eye contact between the two.

“Or do you want more than just simple company?” Timothy asked in a soft, quiet voice.

Gently he moved his lips closer to Jon's and Jonathan suddenly pushed Tim away.

“I don't know what you're plans are but I'm am not even slightly interested in you!” Jonathan yelled.

Tim stood there in amazement.

“Oh, I see.” Tim said quietly. “Sorry to bother you then.”

Timothy slowly made his way to the door, pulled it open and then without another word, let himself out.

Jonathan just stood there trying to comprehend the whole ordeal.

I can't believe... my dorm advisor tried to come on to me. He thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a ringing from the phone; snapping him out of his trance.

He ran to get his cell phone which buzzed on his nightstand.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Yes, is this Jonathan Thompson?” A woman's voice asked him.

“It is.” He answered.

“Oh, it's him,” Jonathan heard the woman say quietly as if she was muffling the phone and speaking to another person in the room.

“I'm a social assistant from Saint Peterson Hospital. I have a patient here who says you helped him the day of his accident.” The woman spoke.

Could it be? Jonathan thought.

Could it be the man that he couldn't get out of his mind?

“Oh?” Jonathan stuttered.

“Would you like to speak with him?” The woman said quietly again muffling the phone.

This was it. He never heard the man's voice before and now would get the chance.

“Hello,” A deep voice came over the receiver.

Like pure night, the man's voice was deep and dark causing Jonathan's heart to pound with excitement. He suddenly became shy; not knowing what to say.

“You were the one who stood by my until the ambulance came, right?” The voice asked causing Jon's heart to pound harder.

“...” Jonathan took a deep breath. “Yes, I was.”

“Thank you,” The man said.

“It was nothing... I,” Jonathan paused. “I always try to help anyone in need.”

That was a big lie. Jonathan normally didn't care for anybody else and he didn't want to either.

“Say, it was great of you to help a stranger. Want to go grab a bite to eat or something?” The man wondered. “It's on the house.”

“Umm... sure.” Jonathan agreed.

“Great, can you come pick me up?” The man questioned.

“Umm... okay.” Jonathan agreed again.

“You sure aren't big on words, are you?” The man asked suddenly.

The comment made Jonathan pause. Should he say more? Act happy and talkative?

“Not really... no.” Jon stuttered. “What time do you want me there?”

He expect a quick answer but only heard silence.

“How about around six o'clock?” The man finally said.

“I'll be there.” Jonathan said. 

Six o'clock, on the nose, Jonathan was sitting in his car in front of the hospital waiting for the mysterious man.

Was he so injured that he's just now being released? Jonathan wondered.  
Jon checked his wrist watch then stared back at the front door. Impatient, he played with the radio tuner; turning first to a hip-hop song, then to a soft rock song, then to classical.

I don't even know what kind of music he likes. Jonathan thought.

He turned the car stereo off. Then he went to tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. Then he looked back at his wrist watch.

Finally a man in a brown bomber jacket came wandering out of the hospital.

Is that him? Jonathan thought as he squinted his eyes to try and see the figure better.

But the man walked past his car to the parking lot which told Jon that wasn't the mysterious man. Jonathan sighed and started tapping on his steering wheel again.

Eventually, after thirty minutes, a man with a dark black jean jacket and long brown hair came out from the hospital doors. Jonathan knew that was him with his hair covering his shoulders and hiding one side of his face.

Jon's heart started pounding again as the man came closer to his car. He bent down and peered into the car at Jonathan, then opened the door and sat down on the seat.

“Thanks,” The man acknowledged.

“No problem,” Jonathan assured.

I hope he can't see that I'm nervous! Jonathan worried.

“So, what sounds good?” The man inquired.

Jonathan sat there for a moment juggling the different food types around in his mind.

“You don't have any ideas?” Jon asked.

“I'm paying for tonight, so it's your call.” The man claimed.

After a moment of thinking, Jonathan started up the car and began driving.

It was awfully quiet in the car as they went to the restaurant until the man broke the silence.

“I bet your shocked to hear from me, aren't you?”

“A little...” Jon stuttered.

Actually I was very shocked! Jon thought.

“I think I remember you from this summer too.” The man alleged.

Jonathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. He didn't think the man had seen him staring from around the corner.

“Really?” Jon asked surprised.

“Ah... sorry... I guess this isn't much of a proper introduction is it. I'm Ethan.”

The man held out his hand to Jon who quickly shook his hand and took back control of the steering wheel.

“This summer...” Jonathan stirred, “I thought you didn't even see me.”

“No, I saw you looking towards me. I'm very good at remembering faces.”

Ethan said as he put his feet up on the dash board and sat back in the seat.

Jonathan was quick to wave at him to put his feet down.

“I'm still paying for it!” Jon said angrily as he spoke of his car.

“Sorry,” the man said as he put his feet down.

“Well, don't think I was staring at you...” Jonathan said suddenly.

“You weren't?” Ethan wondered. “Well I would think you were, with the way your eyes were following my every move.”

Busted Jonathan thought.

“Don't flatter yourself.” Jon said trying to cover up the fact that he was staring.

“So, where are we going anyway?” Ethan asked.

Jonathan remained silent as he drove into a parking lot. It was busy outside as cars lined up in a row and people were every where walking into the establishment.

“We're here.” Jonathan said.

Ethan looked up at the business sign which read “Bud's Bar and Grill”.

“Oh, are we having a drink too?” Ethan wondered.

“It's up to you if you want one. I just like this place for the food.” Jonathan said as he got out of the car.

The two men started approaching the door of the establishment and quickly noticed how busy the place was. People were lined up at the bar ordering drinks while almost all the tables were crowded.

“You like this place? For as quiet as you are, I figured you'd like a small little coffee shop.” Ethan said with a laugh.

“Oh, surprising isn't it?” Jon chuckled as he held the door open for Ethan.

The two men stood there looking around for a moment until a waitress came up to the pair.

“Seat for two?” Said asked.

“Yes, please.” Jon said.

She lead them to an empty table at the end of the restaurant. They sat down and the waitress began stating the dinner specials. After she was done, she handed them menus and left. Jon quietly looked at the menu while Ethan did the same.

Maybe I should have gone somewhere quiet? Jon wondered.

“So,” Ethan stated as he put down the menu “I guess I'll take a beer and a hamburger.”

Once the waitress returned, Ethan gave his order. But Johnathan sat and studied the menu further. His nerves were a wreak and he wondered if a beer would help.

“Same for me,” He told the waitress as he finally handed the menu to her.  
“Oh, decided to have a beer then?” Ethan asked.

“Why not? I have no where to be tomorrow morning.” Jon said.

The waitress was quick to return with two bottles of beer filled to the brim with alcohol. She handed them the bottles and returned back to the kitchen.

They both sat back and sipped on their bottles. Jonathan still couldn't stop from looking towards Ethan. Noticing his long hair which covered one side of his face, Jon wondered if it was soft enough to comb through.

Ethan sat there leaning back in the seat with his arm relaxed on the top of the bench and his legs crossed. He looked like he was enjoying himself as he slowly sipped on his beer bottle. He was quiet for awhile just looking around at the bar until he sat up and placed his arms on the table, crossing his fingers together.

“Why did you help me, anyway?” Ethan wondered.

Jonathan sat there quiet not knowing what to say.

“I told you, I always help those in need.” He assured Ethan.

“You're lying.” Ethan said sitting back in his seat again. “You're a college student. You're probably one of those kids who don't give a **** about anyone else but themselves.”

“Not true, I like to help people.” Jon tried to lie.

Ethan sat there with a smirk on his face but continued to drink his beer.

\-------------------------

  
The end of the night quickly came near as Jonathan found that he had a little too much to drink. He was a true lightweight, as only four empty bottles sat in front of him on the table. Ethan, on the other hand, was happily working on his sixth bottle and was still able to keep his head up. Jon sat there leaned over with his head resting on the table.

I shouldn't have had that fourth beer... He thought.

“Hey, there.” Ethan said lifting up Jon's head. “Still alive?”

“Barely,” Jon said.

“Wow, sure can't handle your alcohol.” Ethan laughed. “Why don't you give me the keys, I'll drive you home.”

Jon fiddled around his coat pocket and pulled out his key chain almost throwing it upon the table. He kept his head rested on the table in fear he could get sick. Ethan looked down at him with concern in his eyes.

“Come on,” Ethan said as he got up and walked over to Jonathan.

He tugged at Jon's coat and then picked him up by the arms. He helped Jon stand up and threw one of Jon's arms over his shoulder. Slowly he walked with Jonathan by his side out the door of the bar and to the car.

He opened the passenger side door and carefully helped Jon inside. He then went around to the other side and started the car.

“Umm, yeah... take me home.” Jonathan stuttered.

They finally arrived at Jonathan's dorm. Ethan parked the car in the parking lot and helped Jon out of the car to the front door.

“I'll help you into your dorm room.” Ethan offered.

“No... I can't have company.” Jon said suddenly.

“Oh, come on. They would understand if you're too drunk to even make it up those stairs.” Ethan said pointing to the long, steep staircase ahead.

Jon looked, sighed, and put his head down as he held onto Ethan's shoulder.

Ethan took that as a simple 'okay' and began helping Jon up the stairs and to his room.

Once they got to the door to his room, Jon tried to dig in his pocket for his key forgetting that Ethan had the keys.

“Here.” Ethan said holding them up.

Jon waved at Ethan to open the door. Once the door was unlocked, the two men went inside and Ethan placed Jon down on his bed carefully. He then stood up and stared carefully at the student.

“Lightweights anyway,” He said shaking his head.

“Humph, who you calling lightweight?” Jon said trying to joke around.

“Don't get all excited, kiddo. I'm not in the mood for an argument with a drunk.” Ethan laughed.

He took a couple steps into Jon's room and looked at the mess covering the floor. He took off his jacket and set it in the rocking chair that was up against the wall; he then looked over at Jon who laid quietly on his bed.

“No dormie?” Ethan asked.

“I don't get along well with others, so they kept me alone. That's the way I like it.” Jon sputtered.

“Good deal.” Ethan said back.

He walked back to the bed where Jon lay sprawled out on his back. Jon looked peaceful as his eyes were closed and his breathing was soft, almost as if he was sleeping. Ethan leaned over him to study his face. There was no movement.

Ethan carefully sat on the side of the bed and softly kissed Jon's cheek. He then began softly caressing Jon's face with the back of his fingers, starting from his forehead and down to his neck. Finally, he bent down and slowly kissed Jon on the lips.

Jonathan remained quiet as Ethan moved in closer; however Ethan had no idea Jon was still wide awake.

He's kissing me?! Jon thought as he felt Ethan's warm lips touch his causing his heart to pound faster.

Jonathan remained silently still although the beating in his chest as Ethan gently began unbuttoning Jon's shirt; starting at the bottom button and working to the top. He then bent down and gently kissed Jon's chest from top to bottom; running his forefinger around Jon's nipples.

Jonathan began to tremble with excitement as he felt his penis get harder from Ethan's advances; making it more difficult to stay completely still.

“You're heart is beating so loudly,” Ethan said as he sat up and looked at Jon.

Jon's eyes popped open. It was true. His heart was beating so fast and loud that he knew Ethan would notice.

“Am I making you hard?” Ethan wondered.

He then placed his right hand on Jonathan's member which was bulging in his jeans. A smirk came upon Ethan's face. He quietly unbuttoned Jon's pants and slipped his hand into his jeans.

Jon sighed in pleasure as he started to breath faster; his heart now was moving at quick pace while Ethan began to move his hand towards Jon's shaft.

Keeping his hand on Jon's cheek, he kissed him softly while stroking Jon's member with his right hand. Then he moved his lips down Jon's chest once again and found his way to wrap his lips around Jon's hard bulge.

Sweat began to pool down from Jon's forehead as Ethan moved faster. Each time Ethan moved his lips down on Jon's shaft he breathed out with a moan making Ethan smile. Stroking the bottom of Jon's member while he moved his lips around the tip, flicking his tongue at the bottom of Jon's shaft caused Jon to sweat more and he brought his arm up to his head and wiped the liquid from his forehead.

“Stop... wait.” Jon said suddenly.

Ethan removed his grasp from Jon's still bulging penis.

“What's wrong?” Ethan wondered.

“I'm... going... to...” Jon stuttered.

Ethan could only give a smile and then he went right back to work. Jonathan immediately sat up and looked at Ethan.

“You don't want it in your mouth do you?” He wondered.

“I'll know when you go off, don't worry.” Ethan assured.

“Oh.... so you've done this before have you?” Jon asked.

Ethan then put his forefinger on Jon's lips signaling that Jon should just 'be quiet' and continued to move his lips over Jonathan's penis, this time going faster than before. Jon laid back on his arms and looked up at the ceiling, his mind running circles until...

Ethan pulled away just in time as the creamy white liquid came shooting out from Jonathan's penis, hitting the floor where Ethan once knelt down.

“Whoa, lucky I wasn't in the way.” Ethan chuckled.

Jonathan sat up, his pants still wrapped around his ankles, and caressed Ethan around the neck still feeling a little dazed by the alcohol.

“What was that for anyway?” Jon asked, his voice shaky.

“Just a thank you gift from me to you.” Ethan assured.

He was quick to return Jonathan's hug, wrapping his arms around Jon's waist. 


End file.
